


A beautiful world

by tofus



Series: Drunken fantasies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, mention of harems, noncon or at least VERY dubcon, train grope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofus/pseuds/tofus
Summary: Suga meets a pervert on a train...and loses more than just his cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi blame stress writing also dont rape  
> rape is bad  
> But for real this is a work of fiction and i don't condone any of this

 

Sugawara Koushi is on a crowded train.

It’s the morning rush, people sprinting to the platform, packing in like sardines. He hugs his backpack to his chest, one palm resting on the door he’s leaning on.  He’s a bit early for first period, but that’s okay. Better than being late.

The train cruises to a stop at the next station. Koushi tries his best to step aside for the new passengers to get on board.  

It’s his first time using public transportation without a guardian around. For a single young omega, just ripe for the picking, to be alone in a place like this would cause all the aunties in his apartment complex to faint. A nervous smile slides its way across pout, pink lips. Definitely not going to let them know.

Though he _is_ feeling a bit nervous. Even if crimes against omegas (especially of the sexual nature) have decreased since the 50’s with the advent of heat suppressants, it’d be naive to assume they don’t occur. Just yesterday, Koushi saw on the news a report about an omega being sexually assaulted on the train. In plain daylight. Nobody came to her rescue until an off-duty cop happened to board. It’s that kind of world.

He squeezes his backpack even closer to his body, peppered strands falling into his eyes.

It’d probably be hard to discern his secondary gender, anyway, what with the generous amount of scent block he sprayed all over himself today. His beta mother is out in a different prefecture for a business trip, so it’s just him in the apartment. The teen feels a bit of loneliness from this. It's been just the two of them for as long as he can remember and his mom is seldom away for more than a day. It's okay though; Koushi loves his mother and the last thing he wants to do is deprive her of a great job opportunity.

With a _beep_ , the metallic doors slide to a close. Koushi is about to drift off into thoughts of homeroom, homework, and volleyball practice, when he feels a slight nudge on his backside. Well. Probably the bag or suitcase of a salaryman. It _is_ crowded after all.

He’s about to settle back with staring out the glass windows when there’s the ghost of a palm on his ass.

 _W-what? What was_ that?

Chocolate eyes narrow, trying to make out the silhouette of the person behind him through the reflection on the window. But try as he might, the bright glare of the sun makes this impossible. Koushi shakes his head, trying to free his mind of any frightening thoughts.

_There’s no way…_

And then he feels a squeeze.

Oh...There’s definitely a hand on his backside now, cupping a buttcheek, while the other dances towards his front. Koushi feels his whole body stiffen, a cold panic rushing through his form.

_This can’t be happening._

He feels a hot breath on his neck, nostrils picking up a spicy, musky scent. This kind of thing, doesn’t it only happen in AV’s or on the news?

“It’s happening, alright.” The voice is low and throaty. A lick on his neck. The tongue is warm and wet, the feeling sending the hairs on Suga’s body to stand up.

“Be a good boy.”

“U-um,”

“If you make a noise everyone will see.” Long, large fingers play with the metallic clasp of his belt. “Everyone will see how you're melting like this. Wouldn’t want that now, would you?” With a soft _clink_ the belt’s undone. Koushi can feel how his trousers start to sag, quickly brings out a slender hand to hold the pants up. The man behind him chuckles and he can feel the vibrations on his nape. A large warm hand covers his own and grips it, drawing it back. He doesn’t even have the strength to resist.

His heart is beating so fast in his chest. His eyes squeeze shut. The zipper to his trousers are pulled down and Koushi feels a palm on his underwear, patting his privates like a trophy before slipping underneath.

“...!”

He tilts his head down, staring at his sneakers while the man continues to fondle his penis. There. There it goes. His feet tremble beneath him, soft and wobbling like jelly. Bites down on his lips. A heat of shame rises on his body, painting his cheeks and nape a delicious pink. He wants to move. He wants to shove this pervert off of him and scream. But he can barely even breathe. _Mom, I'm sorry..._ The omega feels the start of tears budding from the corners of his eyes and blinks at them, too ashamed to cry. Too ashamed of the pleasurable sensations on his crotch. There’s a heat pooling and expanding in his stomach.

The adult's hand is stroking his cock now, sliding up and down his shaft. Aided by the traitorous wetness seeping from the tip. There’s a finger flicking over the slit. Koushi can’t help the hot panting escaping from his lips. His insides are beginning to churn: he can feel the dampness trickling down his perineum. Slicking his hole. Soaking his pants.

“P-please…”

“Please what?” There’s that strong musk again, and Koushi feels dizzy just taking a small whiff of it.

“Please...stop…”

“You want me to stop when your dick is weeping like this? Are you trying to lie to yourself, little omega?”

The boy whimpers. _He knows._ The cloud of fear returns, dread and all that, and he’s gradually getting sober, more aware of the fact that he’s being groped on the train. _He knows and that’s why he’s targeting me -_

The hand on Koushi’s front retracts. Instead, it’s replaced by one on his back. “What a cute little hole,” a finger traces the puckered pink, and when it presses down slightly it’s all Koushi can do from crying out. “Has it ever seen an alpha’s knot before?” Slips a finger in.

Koushi shoots.

“Wow. You came from just a finger.”

Instead of another digit or...something _bigger_ slipping in, he feels the foreign object being removed. A tailored handkerchief wipes at the mess in his pants and his belt is re-fastened by the same large hands.

“I had fun,” says the man, _alpha_ , voice still low and throaty and sensual. "I'm gathering omegas for my harem and happened to be looking for a male." Koushi tries not to flinch at how the man just says this. Like omegas were some sort of hobby, a collector's item, with males being a limited edition sort of thing. The alpha glides a hand into the teen’s blazer pocket. “If you’re interested.”

A beep and the doors slide open, leaving Koushi tearing and none the wiser of his attacker's appearance. He checks the item left in his pocket.

It’s a business card.

_Sawamura Daichi_

_CEO of Sakura Steel_

He crunches it into a ball but doesn't throw it away.

He pukes on the way to homeroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> continue? guess so (8


End file.
